Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not
by shattered melodies
Summary: "I don't want to be here… It hurts… it hurts…"  All Yue wants to do is be free from her world, and when Pein comes, she may have bitten off more than she could chew.  Rated M for possible violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1: Sayounara

**:) Yay for a Naruto fanfic? **  
**I kinda lost my other notebook for my Kingdom Hearts one, so it could be a while before**  
**that gets updated... Sorry... ^.^**

**I'd like to thank one of my best friends, Krysta, for a bit of an inspiration.  
I was reading her Naruto fanfiction, My Angel,  
And I loved how she had total control over all the events that was happening;  
it was like everyone in that story belonged to her,  
when only one really did.  
She's an amazing writer!  
I had to write something like that.  
Go read "My Angel" on her account ( echo2794 )  
And believe me, you won't be disappointed! :D  
I love you, Krysta! 3**

**Review! Sorry if it's a bit confusing...  
I own nothing except maybe the plotline and Yue-Liang and her family. :33  
**

**

* * *

Watashi o Wasurenai**  
Chapter One: Sayonara

さようなら。

_Every time I look outside and gaze up at the wide, blue sky, it reminds me of how I'm stuck where I am in this God-forsaken world. There's nothing of true interest for me in here. This world has forced my soul into this body and now I'm forced to live in complete boredom while time keeps ticking. It's maddening! What's to life if there's nothing to do or worth feeling? Have we all lost sight in the meaning of life? While I live in this technology-adoring place, no one knows what to do with each other. Has it really gotten this bad? I'd rather spend my days fighting monsters and clinging to life. I want to put meaning into, "I'll protect you even if it kills me." The times of the samurai and ninjas were the greatest; the action never stopped. They had purpose; they had honor… everything the current world does not even register. When I read manga like _Naruto_, I see a world where people actually talked to each other, where it matters if someone died or if there was a battle; I see a world filled with purpose. They're truly alive in there. They protect what matters to them; are willing to sacrifice. How I wish I could join them and feel, for the first time, what it means to be alive…_

_ If there are any other worlds out there… please come save me._

_"What a typical day…"_ Fourteen year old Yue-Liang Chen thought to herself as her usual alarm clock woke her up on a usual Sunday morning. Sundays were always spent cleaning up the house, babysitting her three younger siblings while her parents went out, and gardening. Lots and lots of gardening. Yue opened her beautiful, navy blue eyes to a dark room. The clock read, "5:30 AM." Her twin sister, Xiao-Xiao, continued to sleep lazily in the bed beside her; not even acknowledging the presence of an alarm clock noise. _"Why am I the one who has to take care of everything? It's never my twin… it's always me, because I was the one who was born five minutes before her, so I'm slightly older…"_ Silently and miserably, Yue snuck out of her bed and out of her room and went to check out her younger siblings. She had two younger brothers and another sister. The boys' were named Kai and Ace – Kai being four, Ace being five – and her sister's name was Uta; she was the newborn of the family; merely a few months old. Yue could hear Uta beginning to cry, which was always surprisingly subtle and quiet. As she entered, Kai and Ace were sleeping soundly in their beds beside Uta's crib. Those two always acted like big brothers to their baby sister and always looked after her. It never failed to make Yue smile.

"What's wrong, Uta-chan?" She cooed quietly as she picked her up and gently snuggled her in her arms. Uta stirred slightly and hiccupped but laid her cheek upon her big sister's bare shoulder; unknown baby noises escaping out of her lips. Yue grabbed Uta's bottle from her dresser and fed her, and did her usual morning routine. Before long, she was back in her crib, sleeping soundly, and yes, like a baby. Yue left and now the clock said, "6:00 AM." The house was quiet and all hers for now. She slipped back into her room and stared sadly at an old picture from a year ago. Everything that was hurting her started a year ago.

"It's just as the song goes, Daisuke…" Yue sighed; bringing the picture up closer to her eyes and examining the handsome boy who had his arm around a 13 year old Yue. "I'm lost without you." Daisuke was Yue's childhood best friend and boyfriend of two years. Their parents were long time friends so they were always together; even when they were newborn babies. There was never a true time when Yue didn't have Daisuke, and vice-versa. But, one night, while his father was driving him and Yue home, a drunk driver sped right into them; hitting the side where Daisuke was. His father and Yue survived with a broken arm and leg with many severe cuts and bruises while Daisuke died on contact. It shattered everyone's world, and their first thoughts were, "What's going to happen to Yue?"

"It's been a year, D-Daisuke…" Tears began pouring down her cheeks. "It still hurts… it still hurts when people say your name. I still cry all the time over you… I don't want to feel like this… and the last things we said to each other were awful things; I'll never be sorry enough or pay for it…" While in the car before the accident, Daisuke and Yue had gotten into a pretty heated argument. They were angry about some topic that Yue has long forgotten.

"_You know what, Daisuke? I hate you! You could die and I wouldn't even care!_" That was the last thing that Yue ever said to him, and moments later, they were slammed by that drunk driver. Those lost, last words rang hauntingly in her ears in a tormenting dance.

"That's a lie… I love Daisuke… I do care that he's dead and know I'm alone…"

"Yue-Liang… are you up?" The voice of Xiao-Xiao snapped her out of her own moment and she immediately put down the picture while wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, I am, why?" She said; masking the sadness in her voice perfectly; her fingers running through her long, black, curly hair.

"Stop crying. You woke me up. I'm sick of your damn sadness! Get over it already."

"I wasn't crying. I was just groaning because… I got this weird burn mark on my foot and it hurts," She quickly thought of some bizarre excuse that couldn't possibly be true. But a moment later, she did feel a hot sensation on bone of her foot which caused her to twitch and grunt. Yue gazed at her foot to find a burn the size of a quarter.

"There's no burn on your foot,"

"Y-yeah… there is… look!" She went over to her sister's bed and held up her foot to reveal the burn.

"…That's gross. Put ice on it and go back to bed…" Xiao-Xiao stood up; doing some stretches before going over to her sister. "I got your chores today."

"Eh? Hontou ni?"

"Aa. I'll get the ice… just get back in bed." Yue stared in awe for a moment before crawling into the safety and warmth of her bed. Xiao-Xiao left and Yue took her iPod out from underneath her pillow and began listening to Rainie Yang's "Youth Bucket (Tick Tock)."

"Tic Tac, Tic Tac; xing zhen ba xu wo bu hai pa!" She sang in Chinese with a bit of a grin on her face. The song always made her giggle.

At least an hour passed by and Xiao-Xiao had not appeared. Yue sat up in her bed with curiosity. Did she forget Yue needed ice? The pain from the mysterious burn on her foot seemed to intensify, much to Yue's discomfort.

"Xiao-Xiao? Doko da?" (Where are you?) She called as she tried to get out of bed. The moment she tried to even move her foot, a shockwave of blistering pain shot up her leg; causing Yue to yelp and fall out of bed. She hit her head on the desk beside her bed before hitting the floor; rendering her useless and unconscious.

"_I don't want to be here…_" _A timid, scared voice that Yue knew to be hers whispered in a room of darkness. "It hurts… it hurts…"_

_ "Does it hurt enough to make you want to leave?" Japanese words echoed in this watery-like, black space and they were directed at Yue. She knew the voice from somewhere, but couldn't place who it could possibly belong to. She knew it didn't belong to this world. A dim sparkle of light revealed Yue to be floating in water; sinking lower and lower. Her eyes were closed, her hair flowed elegantly behind her and her body was just limp and lifeless. In this aquatic space, she was all alone. Above her was a world that seemed miles and miles away from her, and what was below her was so close that she could touch it._

_ "Who are you?" Bubbles escaped out of her mouth but she didn't open her mouth to say it; it was a telepathic maneuver. _

_ "My identity is not important to you. All you need to know is that I'm the God who will bring heiwa _(a/n: peace)_ to this world."A man who wanted to bring heiwa to a world… why was that so familiar? Did she read it somewhere in a book? "Answer my questions, Yue-Liang. Do you feel pain? Do you understand what it's like to lose someone who's precious to you?"_

_ "It hurts… it does… and yes… I understand that pain…" Yue winced greatly; her body twitching the slightest bit in the water._

_ "Remember that pain… don't ever forget it. Let that pain be the reason why you fight… and come with me. With me, that pain will fade away once I bring peace._

_ "You'll be away from here. No more needless responsibilities or troublesome siblings. Yue-Liang… ore ni shitagau…" _(a/n: "follow me")_ Slowly, Yue opened her eyes to see a man shrouded in mist. But from what she could see was spiky orange hair, a black cloak with red blotches, and multiple dots in his nose, underneath his lips, and in his ears. It suddenly occurred to her who he was. It happened to be one of the characters she liked from her particularly favorite Japanese manga… _

_ "Omae wa… P-Pein desu ka…?" _(a/n: you're… Pain?) _The man became a little clearer and he nodded his head; holding out his big, white hand. _

_ "Yue-Liang… come with me. I sense a great deal of power coming from you… help bring heiwa to this world…" It's what she wanted. To a great extent, Yue hated where she was in her world. It was always the same thing; day in and day out. Keep up your grades, stay and take care of your siblings, let your younger twin party and do whatever, have no friends or a life… There had to been more to life than just that. She had to find it._

_ "Take me…away… Kami…" Yue raised her own hand; her eyelids drooping down and somehow feeling herself fall even more. She gave out one last breath; a heap of bubbles escaping her mouth as her body sank back into the ground while her spirit stayed connected to Pein's hand. She didn't feel anything now; the pain was gone. Soon, Pein disappeared and Yue rose up to the surface._ Pain is a funny thing…


	2. Chapter 2: Akirameru

**:) Hiya. I hope you're not finding this particularly boring or anything or strange. o.o  
And sorry for this chapter being so short; didn't really have an idea, but I wanted to write  
(And I had nothing to do~!)  
So here we are~ :D**

**And I'm a little afraid for this chapter because...  
I think I may have made Pein a little too... cruel.  
You'll see what I mean; maybe... :3**

**Review! Thank you echo2794 for your review. :3  
Ily, Krysta~  
To everyone else, REVIEW. :D  
**

* * *

Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not  
Chapter Two: Akirameru

あきらめる

Yue wasn't quite awake, but she felt as if she didn't move from that place between two worlds. It felt so real to her; like it actually happened. Wait until Xiao-Xiao hears about it; she'll that Yue has gone mad. Underneath her, Yue felt the comforts a bed, so she assumed it was the one she was asleep in. After all, that alternate universe was just a dream… right? There was no way Pein – one of her favorite character from the Akatsuki (besides Sasori and Itachi) – existed. He was just a character of a wondrous world. The possibility of him or anyone from _Naruto_ coming to her and telling her she should go with them didn't exist. Still, it would have been amazing if it was real. But, a dream is just a dream.

"Yue-Liang," Pein's familiar voice startled Yue's semi-consciousness. Was the dream continuing itself or something? "Wake up. It's time for you to open your eyes." She flinched in response; not really sure how to act. Either way, her eyes opened to find herself in an _un_familiar bedroom. The walls were painted light blue and the air was filled an ominous touch. Beside the bed she was laying in was the same man from what she believed to be a mere dream… it was Pein.

"What… what's the meaning of this?" Yue replied in a rather weak voice. Her body felt heavy and weak; she could barely move. It felt as if there were one-thousand-pound boulders resting on every inch of her body. Pein placed a hand on her forehead which felt icy cold against her rather hot skin. In his purple, swirly Rinnegan eyes, an expression of desire and coldness could be seen. Upon looking into them, Yue felt a surge of fear in her body. For a dream, it was becoming a bit vibrant.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"Why…why am I here… why… does my body hurt?"

"To transfer your body to another world is a violation against nature. You're going to feel like you're submerged under deep water for a while. And you're here on my account." Yue relaxed slightly and stared at the ceiling. This dream couldn't get weirder.

"What a dream…" Yue muttered more to herself a moment later; sitting up in her bed and placing her left hand on her head. Pein eyed her hand for a second before taking it in his own hand. With two of his graceful fingers placed on the side of her ring finger, he quickly (and without warning) bent it forward; breaking it instantly in a few places. Yue let out a loud yell and pulled back her hand from Pein.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST TO MY FINGER?" She shrieked, but not feeling any urge to cry. She sent a death glare over at the spiky-orange haired, self-proclaimed God; the pupil of one of her eyes changing to a thin slit and the colour changing to a light shade of yellow without her knowledge.

"Do you realize now? This is not a dream. Your finger is broken in three places. You're not home; you're with Pein." Yue held her hand close to her face; her broken finger twitching with much discomfort and pain. Little groans escaped her lips as she glared even harder with one black eye and one yellow eye at the unfazed Pein.

"You bastard… there are other ways of telling me that this isn't a dream!"

"Pain is a way of getting someone out of a genjutsu. Now, whatever kind of 'genjutsu' you were under that led you to believe this is a dream, it's gone," Yue sighed; her breaths uneasy and painful.

"If you're trying to joke with me… it's not funny!" Yue couldn't find a reason to why she felt so angry all of a sudden. Something deep inside her was taking control of her emotions and feeding her anger. She found herself lifting her hand that didn't have any broken finger and reaching across to punch Pein's face. He responded by merely grabbing the brunt of the attack – meaning her hand – and breaking it there. Yue screamed out in anguish, but only felt more anger. In the back of her head, she could hear a distant voice telling her to keep attacking.

"This is your only warning, Yue-Liang. If you try to resist me, you'll only end up with pain. Defiance is… foolish,"

"What about me is _so_ useful that you want me here so badly?" Yue muttered; not moving her hand away from Pein's. "I was an ordinary fourteen year old girl… you took me from my family… if you did anything to Xiao-Xiao… I'll kill you," Yue, for just a moment, had realized that when her twin sister left, she didn't come back. It's what started this in the first place.

"As if you cared about her in the first place but in the end… let's just say you'll be reunited with her in a safe place, faraway from here. All you have to do until then is follow my orders."

"What's that supposed to mean-? Xiao-Xiao is my twin sister! I love her!"

"That's not what your thoughts had told me,"

"My thoughts-? Since when could you read minds?"

"When I put my head on your forehead a moment ago, I had access to everything in your mind. Seems like you had lost someone important to you not too long ago, Yue-Liang. You've been so guilty with how _Daisuke_ died. However, wasn't that… your fault?" Yue's eyes became wide with fear and amazement. He had read her mind so completely that he even knew about Daisuke. She knew Pein was incredible, but… to go so far…

"You're wrong… it's not like that! You wouldn't understand it anyway! You're just a man who wants to play God just so he can hide from his own troubles!" Yue got up from the bed and ran out of the room to find herself in a cave-like hideout. The walls were made out of a brown rock and little chandeliers hung from the rocky ceiling; illuminating the area with a dim light. The entire room itself was pretty large; very roomy.

"It's useless to try and run away, Yue-Liang. Besides, where would you go?" Pein's sudden voice appeared behind her; causing Yue to be shocked and frozen in place. _'Hayai da ne… koitsu…_' (a/n: He's fast…) "Why try to escape?"

"I…I know what you do to outsiders… you're going to kill me…"

"No. I have use and purpose for you,"

"I'm not a maid, am I?" Pein grunted a humorless chuckle.

"We have our own maids. I have other purpose for you. But, for a few days, you must rest your body and stay indoors. I'm putting Itachi-san as your caretaker. I'm sure you already know of him." As if everything was normal again, Yue's eyes widened with awe and she gasped immediately. Even her eye returned to the usual shade of black.

"W-with Itachi? Really?"

"Yes."

"Pein, I love you! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly; her head barely reaching his chest. "Where is he?"

"Follow me," Pein, as unfazed as ever, walked in front of her and pointed out a room at the end of a long hallway. Both of them began to walk down into the darkness and Pein eventually knocked on Yue's particularly favorite Akatsuki member's door.

"Itachi. Yue-Liang has come," He said; barging into Itachi's room a second later. There he was in a chair; reading a difficult-looking book with clear glasses on the ridge of his nose. His Sharingan eyes showed no amusement or interest whatsoever.

"You're instructed to protect her from harm at all costs, understand? Keep her happy." Itachi merely nodded his head. Pein gently pushed Yue forward into his room and silently walked off. As he was walking, his mind began to wander about the young teenager he had just captured.

_'It's already begun. Yue-Liang… when she's angry or attacked I can sense part of the San-Tou no Ookami; the Three-Headed Wolf… Without a doubt, she'll unknowingly burst out in a rage every time that happens… I've got to hurry up and put a muzzle on her before she hurts anyone important."_ Pein's purple eyes were suddenly illuminated by a pale moonlight. He let out a sigh as he approached a window; gazing up at a crescent moon. _'When she was about to punch me, I could see the Ookami radiating out of her skin. Breaking her bones was the only way to prevent it from attacking me. Dealing with the Ookami is like dealing with the Biju. I can't keep breaking her bones when she's angry; what I've done to get her here would've been useless. Still…heiwa will only be obtained with all the tailed beasts… and with Yue-Liang around, and the Ookami…_' Pein watched the stars begin to pop out beside the moon and a translucent image of Yue appeared in his vision. He raised his arms in a God-like manner; shutting his eyes to the world. _'I can see heiwa…'_


	3. Chapter 3: Hanabi

**Whenever someone reviews, I respond with another chapter!**  
**It pushes me to write more. :3**  
**And this one made me laugh a few times.  
I'm not really good at writing about certain Akatsuki members,  
So I apologize if they're a bit out of character. D: **

**More reviews = faster + more chapters.  
Thank you, Krysta, for your review 3  
Ily!  
To everyone else... write what you think. ;D**

**I don't own anything except Yue! Everything was obviously  
created by Masashi Kishimoto! DUH. D:  
**

* * *

**Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not**  
Chapter Three: Hanabi

花火

"So, Yue-Liang," Itachi closed his book with only one hand and took off his glasses once Yue had sat down on the long, simple bed. She was holding in a big urge to just run up to him and just hug him, but she decided not to. No way would she screw up meeting Uchiha Itachi.

"Y-you can call me just Yue i-if you want to," Yue said with a slight stutter. Under her breath, she cursed her nervousness. Itachi looked at her with an expressionless face and simply nodded his head before continuing.

"Yue, Leader-sama has told everyone quite a bit about you. I'm somewhat curious," He stopped for a second when he saw a wondrous look in her eyes. "No doubt you are of another world. What is it like there?" Yue blinked. She didn't really know how to explain anything of planet Earth.

"Well… I-I'm from a country called Japan and you speak the same language as us so… if you ever go there, you don't have to worry about people not knowing what you'd say…" She scratched her upper arm and stared at the floor very nervously. What was she supposed to say? "Where I'm from… everyone is on their cell phone and texting twenty-four-seven. I don't even have a phone… so I never really got sucked into anything like that…"

"What is a cell-phone? And what is this texting?"

"Er… you know what a walkie-talkie is? A cell-phone is like that, only smaller and comes in different shapes and forms… and texting is when a person is on their cell and they press a lot of buttons to form messages that they can send to each other."

"The people from your world are very smart to have created such an elite-ranked tool,"

"Oh, please, it's probably the worst thing out there for a kid's mind… we don't even know how to talk to each other anymore and it's so pathetic,"

"But in this world, that kind of object would've been useful. Ninjas need to have a way to communicate with each other at all times,"

"Believe me, you'd only be putting yourself and others at risk if you use a cell phone like that," An image popped into Yue's mind; she was imagining Itachi hiding behind a rock during a mission and trying to text back information. Forgetting where she was, she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What could possibly be so funny at this hour?" Itachi squinted his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Nothing… say, what time is it?"

"It's about midnight,"

"…Was I sleeping all day?"

"Dunno. Were you?"

"I woke up like ten minutes ago! I swear, it was like 10 in the morning before that,"

"Well, I guess you've been sleeping for a while,"

"I guess," Yue yawned and stretched out on the bed; laying her head against the pillow. For some reason, it had a strange comfy-ness about it.

"Are you tired?" Itachi's deep but quiet voice sounded from beside her.

"Yeah… and I don't know why…"

"Get some sleep; I'm sure when you meet everyone in the morning, you'll want to be well-rested," Yue nodded her head and just looked up at the ceiling. It felt… weird that she had slept so long; all day. By now, her parents would've kicked her out of bed and told her to get the seeds for the garden and start planting. But it wouldn't even have gotten to that point; her little siblings would've waked her up because of how hard they play. They enjoy playing football in the house, and if Yue wasn't up, they'd surely break something. Even then, Yue probably would've heard Uta's cries. Remembering her family all of a sudden made her feel a little sad. So much happened in the first ten minutes of waking up, and somehow, Yue still wished that this was a dream. Yue could never run away from her responsibilities.

"Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki," Yue quietly sang to herself as she twisted her body to lie on her side. She meant to whisper it to herself, but Itachi could hear every word. He had turned in his chair to face away from her, but still, he sat there listening to the rather sweet sound of her voice. "Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo…sotto… nusumi mita no… kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni… kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto mata omoidashite shimau yo... Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu! Konna ni mo kanashikute… doushite deatte shimatta n darou? Me wo tojireba… ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de…" By the time she muttered the last of the song, she had fallen asleep. If there was one person on her mind during that song, it was Daisuke. How long would it have been until that pain would go away? Or, would it ever go?

Itachi turned his chair back to face Yue and sat next to her; watching her sleep. Pein had told him particularly a lot about her. It was her destiny to give the Ookami to the organization, and Itachi just had to go with it. It troubled him deep down – it must've been his brotherly-side – that a young girl's fate was already decided before she even had the time to realize it. To see an innocent soul become tainted; it was like watching his little brother, Sasuke, all over again. Yue was stuck here until they had to take the Ookami out – which who knows how long that'll take – and then, like all the rest, she'd have to die. Itachi knew better than to cross the Akatsuki, so he had no way to save her. Decisions, decisions.

The next morning at 6:45, Yue woke up in Itachi's room, with a warm blanket covering her body. He had laid it over her sometime after she fell asleep since the whole hideout would get rather cold and Yue didn't have a cloak to keep her warm. As she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, she noticed that Itachi had been sleeping on the ground. He had a peaceful look on his face; one would not expect from him. For a moment, she watched him sleep and she couldn't help but smile.

"Stop watching me sleep, Yue," Itachi suddenly said; his peaceful expression disappearing and in its place was his usual scowl. He didn't even open his eyes and he knew she was staring. Yue was so surprised that she fell off the bed and landed on Itachi. He grunted lightly and sat up.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay, I-Itachi-san?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" Yue sat up and she had hit her head again; on the chair. A bit of a cut appeared on her forehead and a line of blood dripped down; passing her nose and dipping into her mouth. As Itachi looked at where the tiny wound started, he noticed that one of Yue's eyes had turned yellow and the pupil was a thin slit.

_"If she's attacked and wounded, no matter how little, a part of the Ookami will show through. It's important to return her to her normal state immediately, and if you have to, break one of her fingers. That's the only way of holding back the Ookami's power right now."_ Pein's voice suddenly reminded him in the back of his mind. Yue's expression suddenly got serious and a light growl escaped her lips. Itachi shut his eyes and sighed. He already had to put her under the genjutsu powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan. When he opened them again and Yue looked straight into his eyes, she turned normal. He grabbed a tissue and some alcohol and began to clean her tiny wound on the middle of her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Yue-chan. I didn't mean to stun you," He replied in a monotone voice. He dabbed the alcohol-soaked tissue on her forehead, causing Yue to whimper and wince quietly.

"I-it's okay. I shouldn't have fallen on you in the first place. S-sorry for that, Itachi-san…"

"Hn." Yue's wound was cleaned up and Itachi put a band-aid on it. "Come on. It's time for breakfast." The two left Itachi's room and before they knew it, they were in the living room. Many of the Akatsuki members, including Hidan and Deidara, were sitting at a very large, circular couch; the size for ten people to sit in. Yue stared in awe at just everything.

"Oi, Itachi, who's the chick, hm?" Deidara asked; questionably looking up and down at Yue.

"Yue-Liang. She's the one Leader-sama's so interested in, Deidara."

"Keh, she's hotter than I thought she would be. At least we're not dealing with one of the regular, ugly girl-Jinchuuriki this time." Deidara smirked devilishly; causing Yue to blush in an embarrassed way. "Hidan, I call dibs on her!"

"Over my fucking dead body!" Hidan yelled in his usual loud voice. "I like the way she looks… and Deidara, I don't fucking share women."

"Too bad, Hidan," Deidara looked over at Yue (who was becoming very scared at how she seemed more like an item being traded than a human being amongst these men) and winked at her. "She's mine."

"Yue belongs to nobody," Itachi said in a rather irritated voice. These boys were foolish if he thought he'd just let them do whatever they wanted to her. "I'm the one who's supposed to be her caretaker."

"Are you sure we can't have a few good nights with her before we have to say goodbye, hm?" Deidara smirked and began to laugh out loud. Itachi glared at him and exhaled out his nose.

"That's not funny…" Yue said in a shy, quiet voice that everyone just barely heard. In her black eyes, a nervous, scared expression could be seen. She was never really told that she was "hot" though she was sure a lot of people were saying it behind her back. She was just… never used to this behavior.

"Hm? What was that, little girl?" Hidan mocked; placing a hand behind his ear.

"I said it wasn't funny!" She said in a slightly louder, but still very timid voice.

"What wasn't fucking funny? Use a Jashin-damn louder voice, bitch…" Hidan walked over to Yue and got up right in her face. Itachi was about to react, but Yue had beaten him to it.

"I SAID!" She yelled in big voice that somewhat startled them. Her eye became the Ookami's once more and a low growl could be heard from her. "IT WASN'T FUNNY! I'M NOT AN ITEM! I'M A HUMAN! AND I'M NOT HERE TO BE YOUR SEX TOY!"

"Oh, Hidan, we got a fighter, hm," Deidara stood up with a smile lining his lips. "But you take the joke too far. She's right; cut it out." Hidan glared at Yue first and then at Deidara.

"Well, excuse the fuck me. I'm sorry this bitch can't handle a damn joke!" He stormed out to another room. Yue's eyes twitched in tandem and glared at Hidan as he left. _'What an asshole… how dare he say all those awful things in front of me! I'm not a toy…_'

"Yue, you alright?" Itachi said a moment later. She looked back up at him and amazingly her eyes were both black.

"I'm fine…" She muttered as she gazed at the floor.

"Yeah, Itachi; great girl. I'll be seeing the both of you later, hm." And with that, Deidara left and Itachi and Yue were alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Kami Sama

**Hello ^.^ It's been a while, hasn't it?  
It's a short chapter, yes...  
but I like short chapters. Easier to read. :3  
I hope you like! Review, please. :3**

**And just as a side note, I'll be uploading one-shots a lot more often  
(perhaps). I didn't expect a lot of people to like the one I put up.  
Thank you all! :D  
**

**

* * *

Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not**  
Chapter Four: Kami-sama

神様

Yue left the living room; not really going anywhere in particular. She was wandering around the hideout and eventually met up with many other Akatsuki members. They were scattered everywhere just minding their own business. And when she stumbled into one of their rooms, they would instantly look up at her and give her this questioning look. Yue just introduced herself and they would always say that they were expecting her. Guess Pein really did talk about her to everyone here. In some strange way, Yue felt a little famous (when in reality, it was everyone in this organization that was famous).

The days were passing, and Yue still wasn't allowed to go outside or go home. '_Why would I want to go home?'_ She asked herself as she was in Itachi's bed on the fourth night she was there. _'I'm in the world where I've always wished to be in. Still… I hope everyone' alright and aren't too worried about where I am…'_

"Yue, Leader-sama wants to see you," Itachi said quite late for any activity. He woke her up too, which is never a plus (Yue is very cranky if she doesn't get her sleep). Yue groaned and flipped over in the bed; ignoring Itachi. He sighed and naggingly began to shake her ar. "I'm serious. He wants you in his office right now. Get up, Yue."

"Bite me, Itachi…"

"Don't be like this. You're making it worse for yourself,"

"I don't care. I need my sleep,"

"You can go back to bed once you've talked to him," Yue sighed; giving up.

"Fine, but you have to carry me there," Yue sat up and held her arms out; her eyes still closed. Itachi sighed and obliged in the little command and swiftly picked her up bridal style. She loved having him pick her up so she could listen to his heart beat; it was strangely comforting against her ears. It was soft and she felt safe; like being in a big brother's arms. Itachi brought her over to Pein's office. Unfortunately for him, Yue had fallen asleep again and was sleeping soundly like a baby. As he looked down at her so he could wake her up, he couldn't help but watch her sleep in peace.

"Itachi, wake her up and then you're dismissed," Pein's voice woke him out of his trance. Once again, he began to shake Yue's body and she immediately flinched, but refused to wake up.

"Leader-sama, maybe right now is a bad time. She's still exhausted from that meeting we had a few hours ago,"

"Itachi, I'm a very busy man. I don't have time. Wake her up and dismiss yourself," His word was final. He woke her up after a while and left. Half-awake, Yue sat in a wooden chair in front of Pein's desk.

"Pein, what could you possibly want at this hour? It's three-thirty in the God-damn morning!"

"Yue-Liang, I have two things to tell you. The first thing is your training starts today,"

"Training?"

"Yes. I'll give you more detail later. But the second thing is, I've noticed that you've been thinking about your home planet a lot. Forget about it; you're never going home."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I pulled out your soul from your original body, which is why you saw yourself falling back to your word while you and I were in the place between this world and yours. The body you're now in is a stronger, artificial version."

"You've got to be kidding me…!" Yue jumped up from her chair and clenched her fists.

"In other words, the body in your world has nothing inside it, so I can imagine your family is planning your funeral arrangements." Tears were surfacing in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks quickly.

"And you expect me…to just go along with all that You're… so heartless!" Pein blinked at her comment; he didn't really feel any offense when called "heartless." That was already clear to him.

"Yue-Liang. You've been blessed by a God and are able to be in the world you've coveted for years. Why are you so opposed to it?"

"How can I accept this when I know you've just cut my family ties away from me?"

"It was a needed act."

"You refuse to tell me why I'm here in the first place! And yet, I'm here and am not allowed to do anything! And now, I can't even go home! Why are you being so unfair to me?"

"Yue-Liang!" Pein's voice boomed over hers; catching her attention and shutting her up instantly. His purple eyes were filled with a burning anger, and as she looked in them, it was as though she was facing the wrath of a Death God. "This is your only and final warning. It's either you stay here or I'll kill you useless."

"U-unders-stood, Pein.. I'm… I'm sorry," The only reason why she was quick to apologize was out of fear. The more she looked into his purple, Rinnegan eyes, the more she felt like she was staring into the eyes of death. Her body was shaking out of incredible fear. Pein's intense glare did not falter in the least bit.

"Good. You're dismissed; go back to bed." Pein nodded his head towards the door and Yue left; her eyes wide with fear. She couldn't escape that look; it was like a scar burned into her mind. She drifted into Itachi's room and crawled into her warm, safe bed. Itachi himself was sleeping on the floor again, but who knew if he was actually sleeping.

"I-Itachi?" Yue whispered; peering over the bed to gaze at her caretaker. "Y-you awake?"

"Yes, I am, Yue. You need something?"

"I've… I've just b-been wondering why you've been… sleeping on the f-floor ever since I got here,"

"You're accustomed to my bed and it would be wrong for a seventeen year old boy to crawl into a bed with a fourteen year old girl,"

"B-but… isn't it c-cold down there? And… I wouldn't care if you were in a bed with me," Itachi opened his weary eyes and sat up; some of the bones in his joints cracking.

"You're inviting me into my own bed, I see," He chuckled without a sense of humor; it was more like a grunt. "Alright. Move over." Yue smiled lightly and wiggled over to give Itachi plenty of room. Though hi bed was rather large, she found herself to be on the other side of the bed.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I'm here?" He fell silent once he heard the question. It really wasn't he who should tell her the truth. It would hurt her.

"Yes. But if Leader-sama hasn't told you, then I'm forbidden to reveal it," Yue sighed; knowing that it was useless to try to get information out of him; he was loyal to his organization and wouldn't sell them out.

"If you say so… good night, Itachi,"

"Good night, Yue," For the rest of the night, Yue barely slept.


	5. Chapter 5: Ai

**Hey. ^.^ I know I promised more one-shots, but...  
I can't think of any to do and I don't have ideas.  
I kinda want to do a Degrassi one; for Claire/Eli, but...  
I've never done a real-life one before and I have no ideas.  
But I promise that one in the near future. :3  
(Feel free to leave me ideas in reviews, hint-hint ;3)**

**Thank you to my bestest buddy Echo for reviewing!  
I love her so much. :3  
To everyone else, REVIEW! **

**I own no one except Yue-Liang. :3  
**

**

* * *

Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not****  
**Chapter Five: Ai

愛

"_When the whole world turned its back on me, you were the only one who couldn't leave me alone."_

Yue had nightmares in the little amount of sleep she got. She saw her family from a faraway land, and they were crying over her. They were all huddled around her body that had bruises and blood covering her face. Her twin sister was contemplating suicide, her little brothers didn't understand why she wasn't waking up, and even little Uta felt distraught and was crying. Her parents looked like all the blood in their faces was drained away to the last drop. Her family was destroyed…

Itachi had been kicked out of his own bed (again) but this time, literally kicked out. He had to wake Yue from her nightmare because she was literally screaming at the top of her lungs, and plus, she looked like she was having a seizure. Her body kept flailing all around in a crazy fashion.

"Aah! Oh, Itachi, it's just you," Yue woke; gasping for breath. Itachi was sitting at the edge of his bed and his hands were hanging on to her wrists with a crushing force. Dry tears were sleeping on her cheeks, and beads of sweat lined her forehead; creeping down her temples.

"Are you alright, Yue? You were screaming," Itachi responded with an emotionless voice, but on the inside, he was very, very worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine… Just had a bad dream." Yue glanced over at his arm; he had gotten cut in his bicep. "Are YOU alright, Itachi? You're bleeding."

"You kinda kicked me out of my bed."

"I did…?"

"Yeah. Must've cut myself on the way down."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to; I didn't know –!"

"Yue, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Yue sighed and got out of bed. She felt like she had to go for some sort of walk. Her entire mind was jolted awake by that nightmare; how she looked dead and how her family fell apart terrified her. Wasn't there any way to go home so she could prove – even for just a minute – that she was alive and well? She wanted to hate Pein for forcing her here, but that evil look in his eyes that he had given her just hours ago reappeared in her mind; forcing her to dismiss it immediately. As soon as she opened the door to leave, Pein was there; waiting for her.

"So, you are awake," He said in his usual, blank voice. "It's time for training."

"P-Pein-san… could I… go for a walk around the hideout f-first? Alone? I-I need a moment to wake up," He eyed her with a curious look; he knew he had struck fear with her.

"So be it. Be back here in ten minutes, on the dot." He teleported (presumably back to his office to file more paperwork) and Yue could breathe again. She sighed relieved and then began to walk around. Along the way, she came across a familiar Puppet-Master by the name of Akasuna no Sasori.

"Oh, Sasori-san. Good morning," She greeted him. The two of them were in the living room; Sasori seemed to be working on a powerful-looking puppet. He didn't look up from his work; just inserted a glass of a purple liquid – his famous poison – into the puppet's mouth.

"Morning, Yue-Liang,"

"You can just call me Yue if you want to," She said in a quiet voice; not really saying it to him. She hung her head low as she sat in a chair next to Sasori; watching him maneuver and manipulate the doll.

"Hn. Do you have a reason to be up this early? It's merely six in the morning,"

"W-well, I had a bad dream s-so I woke up and now I just wanted to roam,"

"Hn. Tell me one thing," Sasori expected Yue to be one of those people who had no knowledge of the beauty of art. He expected her to just say it was a boring subject or have a one-worded answer. "What is your opinion of art?"

"Of art?" Yue sat back in her chair; gazing up at the rocking ceiling. "When I was back in my world, I wanted to be an artist. I wanted to be one of those people who spends their time on their porch and just paints what they see in front of them. I want to… catch the second of beauty that life has put in front of me. My opinion of art…_Yue chuckles lightly_…it's something eternal. The beauty that you catch will remain on that canvas until time fades." Sasori stopped working for just a moment and remained frozen where he sat. Her answer was magnificent; the total opposite of what he expected to come. This was someone who agreed with him. Usually, the only one who had known anything about art was Deidara; but he never agreed to what Sasori had in mind. This was someone who thought the way he did. What was that weird feeling now growing in his mind…?

"You're a smart girl, Yue," Sasori said, smirking the lightest amount and continuing to work.

"What about you? I want to know your style of art!"

"Let's say that we both have something in common,"

"Eh?" At first, Yue didn't understand what he meant by that but when she got it, a big smile wrapped against her beautiful, rosy lips for the first time since she got here. Sasori looked over at her and saw her smile. Something unusual just snapped inside him; he was an emotionless, clinging to life puppet. He shouldn't have this sudden human feeling. He couldn't help, upon seeing her smile, but smile a little, too.

"You're pretty smart yourself, Sasori. Well, I'd hope you'd be smart if you're in Akatsuki, anyway," She started laughing and rubbing the back of her head; feeling stupid for saying such a thing. "I'll see you later!" Feeling a bit better after talking to him, she headed back to Itachi's door. Pein was there, waiting for her.

"Are you ready now, Yue-Liang?" He said; his arms folded neatly across his chest. He was clearly impatient and couldn't wait to get started.

"Y-yes, sir," She responded; avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"Follow me," Pein took her hand in his and walked her out the hideout into the blazing sunlight. They were surrounded by a gentle, flowing river and a forest with green, vibrant leaves. "We have to get you standing on top of that river."

"Standing it? I'm not sure I can,"

"You must if you have hopes of building up your chakra,"

"I'm a regular kid from another world! I don't even have chakra!"

"You forget that you're in a new body. Now summon it to your feet and walk along the river," Yue sighed lightly and tried to imagine a blue blaze in her soul. She could see it falling down to her feet and she walked over to the water. Just before she was about to step foot in, she lost focus out of feet and fell in. She screamed immediately; pulling herself out of there and gasped for breath.

"That was FREEZING!" She squealed; hugging herself with her arms and shivering.

"You lost focus. Try again,"

"Are you kidding me? I could catch hypothermia from this!"

"Try again, Yue-Liang," She could feel herself growing angrier and angrier at him. She didn't want to freeze to death but it felt like she would if she didn't master this technique. She let out a low growl through her clenched teeth and tried again, but it resulted in falling into the river once more.

The training lasted until midnight, when the full moon was out and all the stars were popped out. There was little progress in her training, but for some reason, when Yue had tried once more underneath the full moon, she managed to stand perfectly on top off the water.

"Pein-san, look! I got it!" She said excitedly; turning around to face him. He had no expression in his eyes as he merely nodded his head. "Aren't you in the least bit happy that I was able to do it?"

"I have no reason to feel happy,"

"Can't you in the least bit, give me a compliment?"

"What would be the purpose of giving you appreciation?"

"It makes me feel better and not like a failure!"

"As far as I'm concerned, it took you took long to get a hold of this simple technique,"

"Hey! I came from another world! I've never practiced a single chakra-related anything in my life! And I'm able to stand and walk on water now! Give me a damn compliment!"

"It sounds as though you're pretty pleased with yourself,"

"Well, maybe I was, but now you've ruined it!" Yue stormed off back into the hideout and let out a high-pitched squeal of frustration throughout the halls. She hated feeling unappreciated, and she was definitely feeling it right now. Her fingers dug into her hair as she headed back to the living room. Sasori was gone, unfortunately, but his puppet was still there. She took a minute to regain her peace, and then went over to examine the puppet. She wanted to be nice and give it back to him. She just touched the head for just a moment when a spike came out and sliced her finger open; Sasori's "wonderful" poison entering her very veins. Yue let out a yell and fell back; hitting her head on the chair. Sasori, sensing that someone touched his puppet, immediately came back and his eyes widened at the scene. Yue was bleeding heavily from her finger and there she lay; barely conscious on the ground. He instantly went over to her and carried her back to his room to create an antidote. When he entered his room, he laid her on his bed and instantly went to work; adding elixirs and herbs into a small cup. Sasori knew that every second he spent creating the antidote was a moment closer to her demise, or a second closer to saving her life. Once he checked over his work ten times over, he poured the green liquid into her mouth.

"Come on, Yue-Liang, breathe. Breathe!" He whispered in her ear; watching her chest very clearly to see if it was rising and falling. The poison he had put into his new puppet was a very intense one; it took only a few minutes to kill someone. Once he heard Yue cough and inhale intensely, he sighed in relief; he saved her just in time.

"S-Sasori-san?" She breathed his name; propping herself on her elbows and looking over at him. "What happened?"

"You seemed to have been poisoned by my puppet, and you hit your head, but I managed to save you in time," He said with an emotionless voice; wrapping up her sliced finger. She blushed lightly at Sasori's kindness of saving her and nodded her head lightly.

"Thank you, for that, Sasori-san," She said, smiling innocently. "I… I wanted to give you back your puppet, cuz I thought you just left it there. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't trust my puppets, if I were you," He looked at her straight in her blue eyes and took her hand in his cold, puppet one. "Don't blame yourself, though. You didn't know."

"Thank you, Sasori-san; again…"


	6. Chapter 6: Tsunagari

**Holy crap, it's been a long time since I updated this.  
I know this is soo short, but I wanted to revive it before it was too late!  
So I hope you enjoy it before I go on another *short* hiatus. :)  
I tried to make it a little humorous.  
Ja na! Review!  
**

* * *

Watashi o Wasurenai: Forget Me Not___  
____Chapter Six: Tsunagari_

つながり

Pein began to train Yue on a regular basis, from the crack of dawn to the late hour of midnight. Everyday that she trained, he was finding out more and more about her and the stirring demon within her belly. Whenever she was nearing exhaustion, her one eye would change into her Wolf's, and her tolerance level sunk into oblivion. This would only happen when it was late at night. And whenever she gave into her demon a little bit, she would immediately be able to utilize whatever Pein was teaching her. He often told himself that if he could feel anything, he would be in shock at the process she was making. But, alas, he always gave her the same, "It took you too long," speech. He was also noticing that towards the end of the day, the puppet master of the Akatsuki would drift outside and watch her. Sasori looked at Yue the same way Pein looked at Konan, very gently. Could he even say… lovingly? He was beginning to feel a physical, maybe emotional attachment to the young girl. It went beyond curiosity, it went beyond friendship. This could risk everything that the Akatsuki worked so hard for, if he was falling for this foreigner. But, Pein decided to test something, so one day after training Yue, he gave her some interesting news.

"Yue-Liang," He said, gazing up at the ghastly lit full moon above the two. "Your training will be put on hiatus."

"Why?" She asked, dragging herself out of the river. She learned that her chakra leaned in favor of Water-style, and for the past few days, she had been perfecting her first Water-style jutsu. As soon as her soaked body left the water, she let out a squeal and began to shiver, she was freezing.

"It's time for your first mission,"

"What?"

"Team up with Sasori and Deidara. Since it is your first mission, I let it be an easy one. Your task is to bring back special medicinal herbs,"

"That doesn't seem too bad,"

"Be ready at six AM so I can give you further details,"

"Okay, Pein-sama," The tired Yue dragged her feet along the dirt ground as she entered the hideout, drops of water falling form her hair, face, and fingertips. Not too far behind her was Sasori, of course.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes, Yue-Liang," He said in a tender voice as he began to walk beside her.

"I know, Sasori-san," She replied, rubbing her weary eyes. "I'm gonna change then go to bed." Yue was about to drop on the floor and pass out right there. She used up too much of her energy this week to focus right. Did she really have the energy to walk all the way to her room, change into her night gown, and then crawl into bed? Her room was on the other side of the hideout, and Yue was fading fast, no matter how much she tried to focus on the freezing temperature of her body.

"S-Sasori-sama… I need you to do me a favor…"

"What is it?"

"I need you… to get me ready for bed…" He stopped for a second and just stared at her emotionlessly.

"Shouldn't Itachi be the one to do that? I don't want there to be any rumors running around…"

"Itachi-niisan wouldn't do that for me… please, Sasori-sama…?"

"It's risky, Yue-Liang. Convince Itachi,"

"But I don't want him to! He's like a brother to me so it would be weird…"

"And you want me to do it in his place?"

"Yes," Yue began to lean against Sasori's arm, her eyes beginning to close. Sasori had no choice; he couldn't argue with her anymore.

"Fine. I'm gonna regret this in the morning, aren't I?" He sighed to himself as he guided the half-conscious female to her room. Itachi wasn't inside, perhaps he went out to grab a drink before bed.

"Where is your night gown?" Sasori asked, coughing slightly to break the awkwardness he felt.

"On top of my dresser," By this point, Yue couldn't even keep her eyes open. Sleep was calling her with open arms. Sasori quickly grabbed her gown then gently tapped Yue's cheek.

"Wake up," He uttered as he guided her to the edge of her bed. He felt the slightest bit nervous which surprised him a lot. He fooled himself into believing that he killed all his emotions and yet, they were all coming back. Maybe that's why he is so interesting in her. There is something about Yue that makes him remember… nostalgia.

"Pants off first, please," Yue said, pointing to her completely soaked khakis, her eyes fluttering a tiny bit. Sasori nodded and followed orders. His puppet fingers brushed past her velvet skin crisply, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Why must he do this? Still, he did like the touch of her skin beneath his fingers. It was unbelievably soft and perfect. After that, his hands ran up her rubs and he took off her shirt.

"Are you still awake, Yue? The lights are still on-," Itachi came through the door to find his little roommate's shirt coming off her body by the hands of the puppet master. Her pants were already off and had fallen to the floor, abandoned. "Sasori, what the hell are you doing?"

"Itachi, it's not what it looks like," Sasori said, stepping away from Yue and dropping her wet shirt on the ground.

"That's what they all say," Itachi drew a kunai from inside his cloak and pointed it towards Sasori. "She's been here for a week and you're already trying to get with her?" His Sharingan eyes were growing more and more angry, his eyes becoming bloodshot. The barely conscious Yue rubbed her eyes and grabbed her nightgown, sliding it down her body.

"I-Itachi-niisan… he came here because of me… I f-feel like I-I'm gonna pass out…" Yue replied.

"What, did he put something in your drink?"

"N-no… he was gonna help me change at my request…"

"Yue, you could've called me to do that…"

""You weren't there, Sasori-sama was," Itachi glanced at Sasori to verify the words said by her. Sasori held his hands up in defense, she was telling the truth.

"Fine. Good night, Sasori," Itachi spit out his comrade's name then crawled into bed.

"Good night, Yue-Liang," Sasori said in monotone as he left the room in a hurry.

"This has been weird, Yue…" As Itachi spoke to her, Yue collapsed on to her side, her head hitting the pillow. She finally gave into her desire to sleep. Itachi chuckled without humor to himself as he softly stroked her hair. "Good night, Yue," As if she somehow heard him, a tiny smile curled against her lips.


End file.
